Search of the Seven Sins
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: We all know about Hades, God of the Underworld. But what we don't know that he was left to take care of seven tiny tots after dating a Titan and her getting pregnant. But is he really the father of these children? Will he ever find them again after centuries of not seeing them? Watch as he and Jafar travel to find the truth. I own nothing but my own characters.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Centuries ago the Dark Ages has plunged the Earth into chaos. Many people suffered, and the standard economy of that time had crumbled to rumble. However many people today believe that it all started with the Romans inflammation from their money and their greed, but that was not true. What was the start of the descent into the Dark Ages? It all started due to a Titan's dream of power. There are many Titans but this one was special.

Her name was Evilla (pronounced E-villa). To those at first look, she looked more like a female version of Hades. With gray skin, a black dress with smoke at the bottom, long blue flaming hair that went down the base of her back. But unlike him, her eyes were a glowing red, with sharp red horns poking out the side of her head, large purple and blue bat wings and a thin red spiked tail. She was the titan of wrath, vengeance, misery and chaos. She watched the Gods ruled the Earth in disgust. Know Evilla was a very smart Titan. She knew there were several other Gods around the world and she planned to capture them and imprison them. And that is when she started to conjure her plan.

Along the way she had roped in a demon that had worked for Hades, and together formed a very unique… "friendship" if you could call it that. They agreed to work together and to remain in control they decided to build a power gem. A gem called the Devil's eye. However Evilla, like any other living creature, was able to be stressed out. Now it was unclear on why she was stressed. Was it from working endlessly on her plans? Not getting her "physical" needs met? (If you know what I know I mean) Post-plan jitters? No one knew. But her friend suggested her go to the God of the Underworld, Hades.

Evilla had seen the God around, but has never actually engaged in a conversation with one. However she always thought that it was eerily creepy that they looked so similar, but she blamed that on coincidence and allowed the demon to hook her up with the unpopular god. Once they got together it wasn't long since they were in bed together. Mostly due to the fact that they both knew that's all each other was for but… for a while they started to date. Yet Evilla was not the most faithful partner to the god. After that night they got together she went after several other men.

Due to that fact she had gotten pregnant. Hades, the god, having no children of his own, was quite shocked to learn about that fact. He was unable to have children. The shock was so much for him that he ended up not noticing that Evilla and her friend had managed to take over and started the Dark Ages. Now Evilla was absolutely furious that she got pregnant. She never thought that she would, and she never intended on it happening.

Nine months later she gave birth to seven beings. Seven girls. The first was born with red flaming hair, bright red eyes like her mother and the same tail. The second was born with purple hair, eyes and with flawless skin. The third had green hair and emerald green eyes. The fourth and fifth were twins. The third had yellow flaming hair, bright gold eyes and a yellow tail. The fifth had orange hair, eyes and also had a tail. The sixth had luscious pink hair and eyes. And the seventh and last one had light blue flames for hair that seem to hang limply and the most creepy blue eyes.

These children were the Seven Deadly. Wrath, the first born. Vanity, the second. Envy the third. Greed and Gluttony, the twins were fourth and fifth. Lust was the sixth and lastly was Sloth. Each of them possessed a terrible trait that carried throughout the mortals for centuries to come. Yet these unique creatures life did not start out pleasant. The mother left them with Hades. Of course despite the fact that all the Gods were currently trapped in Tarturus, Hades was the only one that wasn't, due to the fact that he was in a relationship with the Titan.

Though once she dumped the seven tiny creatures in his arms, she immediately cut it off with him. Hades, suddenly realizing what was going on decided that it was time to take action. Once he placed the seven tots for bed, he went down and freed the Gods that had been trapped. They revolted against the two powerful and imprisoned them. Once they were gone, the Dark Ages started to lift and a new era began.

The Gods were no longer the center of the mortals' religion and they had moved onto a different one that had swept across the world. Yet the Gods watched from a distance and continue on with their work, despite the changes that were going on. Hades was not very affected by the change. Yet raising seven children were quite difficult and running the Underworld along that wasn't easy. And unfortunately work took over the flame-headed god's life and pushed the seven children aside, forcing them to live on their own and spread what they knew what came naturally to them. They spread wrath, vanity, envy, greed, gluttony, lust and laziness.

Once Hades had realized that they were gone, he didn't have much time to even look for them since he was forced to work. Yet due to that, he lost track of time and soon forgot whatever happened to the girls that were left in his care. But one day he was going on a journey to reconnect them and this adventure was going to be dangerous, life changing and it all started at the famous club house of the world famous mouse….


	2. Children's Night

**Okay quick note, which you may or not see at the beginning of each chapter. But to all who reads this… I do not like Zeus. At all. So go on whatever rant you want expressing that Hades is a horrible villain and whatever, but to me Zeus is even worst. And, part of the reason is expressed in a paragraph as you read. So this is the start of story and the beginning of the events of our two Heroes, or well… Villains' journey. So enjoy and please review at the end!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Children's Night<p>

Now it was nothing new for Disney characters to hang out at the House of Mouse. They loved a good show. However tonight had a special them. It was Children's Night at the House of Mouse and all the parents and children were there. Even some of Disney characters that didn't have children were there, mostly because they were unaware that it was Children's Night or didn't care. Hades and Jafar were the ones that were there because… they just didn't care.

As usual the show started with Mickey opening. Everyone, namely the kids, were excited about the show. And for an odd twist, the staff had put out games for the children to have fun. Hades was watching the show as he normally had, ignoring the children screams and shouts of joy. He hadn't notice that Jafar had slipped over next to him.

"Good evening Hades."

The God looked over at him. A smile appeared on his face and pulled the sorcerer into a side hug.

"Jaffy! Good ta see ya! What are you doing here? You ain't got any kids."

"Neither do you." Jafar retorted.

Hades blinked and looked at his drink. Yes it was true that he didn't have any children, or so he thought. It wasn't essentially his fault that he couldn't have children. True he was the "infertile" god as history labeled him. He sighed. It's not like he didn't like kids. For Hera's sake, he wanted kids as well as another person. He just couldn't. Besides he was the God of Death. He took away life, not give it. All the other Gods had kids. Why did have to be the only one that weren't allowed to have them?

"No…" the flame headed god replied after a few moments in silence, "but I do want them. It's just… that I can't. And then there's the fact that I'm always working and…"

He trailed off, remembering something that hadn't crossed his mind in centuries. Seven little beings that were left in his care. Yet the memory was still faint. Each a different color, but hold some remarkable gifts. He hadn't thought about that since it's been so long.

"Actually there have been some… but… I've just been so busy."

Jafar raised an eyebrow, slight interested. He didn't know that he had children. If he did then why weren't they here with him? Did him and his kids had a bad falling out with each other? It wouldn't be surprising since they were villains. And family life wasn't a very positive effect in their life. Even if they did, then it wasn't a good environment for the child, or children to grow into.

"So…. You do have kids?"

The lord of the underworld was hesitant to answer. He had never actually got close to the seven children left in his care due to the fact that he was always working and the time he realized that he still had children to take care of… they were gone and he had no idea where they were. His thoughts were interrupted from Zeus coming over and slapping his brother on the back.

"So Hades! What are you doing here brother? You don't have any kids."

Hades frowned and pulled the Sky God's hand off his shoulder. He turned to look at his brother properly, but was not pleased to see him. He forced a smile on his face anyways.

"Actually, I believe I do. I just… don't know where they are."

Zeus stared at his brother than started laughing, slapping his back. Hades frowned and glared at him. The higher power god shook his head. He didn't believe what he heard from him. He believed that he had to be joking. He knew his brother. Not well, since they weren't close at all. But he knew the basics. Hades didn't have kids. He couldn't and when it came to talking about kids, Zeus had no problem pointing it out to him, much to the other god's dissent. But Zeus of course, was bad at reading his brother's emotions, not knowing that the god was furious.

"Good joke brother. You really had me going. Thanks for the laugh Hades."

Hades clenched his hands into fist as he watched him walk off. He wanted nothing more than to send a flame towards him and burn him to the crisp. But of course he couldn't do it. He just hated the fact that Zeus was so arrogant and inconsiderate to him. He was his brother for Gods' sake! His hair was turning red in anger.

Jafar, knowing that his friend was on the verge of exploding, quickly pulled him out; afraid he was going to be burned if he touched his skin. He was currently pulling him by his toga. Once they were out, he ducked down as God exploded in anger. The sorcerer was careful to avoid the flames as he crawled underneath them. He knew the God was furious and he could only wait till he settled down to tell him what Zeus had done to tick him off this time.

Hades' skin was completely red, his hair shoot up several feet, red and yellow and orange. The flames stretching down his torso and shoot out from his arms and hands, engulfing them in a fiery inferno, melting and burning anything that the flames hit. The flames hit a car, trees, and a street light. Once the larger of the flames died down, Jafar stood up. Hades was still seething, breathing hard and clenching his hands in anger. He was hunched over. But just as quickly has his raged had started, it was over, with him straightening up, skin going back to its gray coloring and his flamed hair returning to blue. He ran a hand over it.

"Alright, I'm fine, I'm cool. I'm okay. I'm chilled."

This was something that confused Jafar. Hades was calm and collected. Yes he could get angry, but to explode so quickly and calm down in a matter of moments was still quite shocking. What was still alarming that he was furious over Zeus commenting that he didn't have any children. Jafar numbly nodded, slowly finding the words to vocalize his questions.

"So… you do have children?"

Hades sighed, shoulders slumping. Obviously he wasn't looking forward to answering the question.

"Yes. Well, I believe they're mine. But it's a long story."

The Arabian man nodded, questions still ranking his mind. There was no real purpose of being at the House of Mouse. True it was a place that even if they were labeled "Villains" but could still be treated like people. But other than that, Villains didn't mix with Heroes and Heroes didn't mix with Villains. True there was a few times that several Villains were redeemed and joined over to the Hero side. But that was beside the point. Right now he needed to focus on his best friend.

"Why don't we take this to your place? We can enjoy a nice cup of coffee as you tell me. Besides I'm very interested about your… children."

Hades nodded. And with a puff of smoke they returned to the Underworld and listened to the story of Hades' children.


End file.
